Acendrado
by Bleu Nefeli
Summary: Aquello que nacía entre ellos , eso que comenzaba era pureza . [Trunks&Pan]


Los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

.

 ** _Acendrado_**.

.

.

Y de nuevo te hayas oculto por el velo de la noche , con la energía a cero para no revelar tu presencia en aquel lugar . Sabes que el hombre de esa casa siempre está alerta , siempre atento protegiendo a sus dos razones de vida . Tú vienes por una de ellas .

Trepando por entre las ranuras que el tiempo ha ido dejando en la pared logras llegar al balcón . La puerta está abierta , ella sabe que vendrías , siempre lo sabe .

A oscuras te quitas los zapatos con ayuda de tus pies , el saco y subes la mangas de tu camisa . El chaleco lo dejas en su lugar , a ella le gusta verte así , ya te lo ha dicho .

El olor de ella se encuentra en cada rincón , puedes sentirlo e incluso verlo flotar en el aire .

No pasa mucho cuando la puerta se abre con lentitud , dándote la oportunidad de buscar al cómplice nocturno por si un inoportuno pasa frente a su habitación o en su mala fortuna quiera ocupar más de su tiempo . Por suerte las buenas noches ya fueron dadas y Goten se la está pasando con tu hermana , así que no será esta vez el mal tercio.

—¿Trunks? — pregunta en un susurro .

Decides abstenerte a responder y observas . Suelta un suspiro de alivio .

Las luces se encienden tenuemente . Pan comienza a cepillar el desastre que es su cabello , se hace dos coletas , una de caballo y otra de lado . No conforme opta por dejarlo suelto , así como te gusta . Toma el frasco que contiene un agradable aroma dulce y rocía la habitación . Recoge las pocas cosas tiradas en el suelo y las arroja en el armario . Se tarda cinco minutos escogiendo un pijama y se encierra en el baño .

—Eso haces — No puedes evitar un poco la sorpresa . El aroma , su cabello y el conjunto de dormir creías que eran elegidos al azar . Que siempre era porque eso era lo primero que elegía . No porque fuera a verte .

Sientes tu corazón latir de dicha .

Aprovechas y te acomodas en su cama . Nada parecida a la tuya . Esa que está hecha a mano y con los mejores materiales de la industria , aunque si te preguntan esa es más cómoda , en ella sientes una tranquilidad que nada tiene que ver con la calidad del colchón .

—Hola— sonríe . Sientes como tiembla de los nervios , sientes la emoción de tener miedo por verte . Por verla — ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien — le sonríes con ternura .

Se acuesta de lado , frente a frente . Mirándote como si tú fueras algo valioso , como un regalo que no cree merecer . El que no la merece eres tú.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

—Aburrido , como siempre ¿El tuyo?

El hueco entre ambos puede ser llenado por otra persona , la distancia permite la entrada de un tercero . Pero ni símbolicamente permitirías eso . Así , moviéndose como un gusano acortas la distancia .

—Mamá descubrió donde escondía los dulces , los tiró todos — te dice dramática .

Te cuenta con lujo de detalles . Sus labios con un sutil brillo te hacen una invitación a probarlos , a limpiar con tu lengua cada rastro de aquel pegajoso líquido protector .

Y vuelves a fantasear como cuando eras un puberto y descubriste el encanto fémino . A pensar en cómo dar un beso , en un abrazo y en la aventura que se vuelve el noviazgo .

Rememoras las sensaciones apagadas por el tiempo , por la rutina de la vida que llevas .

Vuelves a ilusionante .

—... pero ya encontré otro lugar

—¿Salimos mañana? — la cortas , no puedes seguir observando sus labios moverse lejos de los tuyos — Entrenamos y luego , ya veremos

Llevas poco tiempo con ella , casi el mes pero aún no la besas . Quieres que sea especial , quisieras que fuera como lo describe un escritor de novelas románticas : mágico .

De tocarla no quieres ni pensarlo .

—Solo si haces mi tarea , me da pereza hacerla

—La mitad

— Hecho — responde luego de pensarlo unos segundos . Aunque sabes eso no pasará , ella ya la ha hecho . —¿Trunks?

—¿Hum?

—¿Me das un beso?

.

 **N.A**

.

¡Uf! Tengo que confesar que me daba miedo escribir sobre ellos y no por que no me gusten sino todo lo contrario , son mis ¡favoritos! Y temía hacerlo mal pero creo que no me quedo feo... o eso creo .

En fin ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
